cryptic pregnancy
by bb-basbusa
Summary: cryptic pregnancy: a condition in which a woman is unaware of her pregnancy until she reaches labor. what if Padme never knew she was pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Cryptic pregnancy

 **Hello, it's been along time since I published anything. this is something that came to my head one day after seeing the TV show "I didn't know I was pregnant" and I thought what if this happened to Padme. this is written for fun. I hope you enjoy. English is not my first language so my grammar and writing style my not be that good.**

 **in regards to my other stories, I have not given up on them. I'm just not excited to write as I was before. maybe someday I'll get back to them. Please enjoy reading.**

* * *

Watching the passing buildings, Anakin Skywalker couldn't be happier. After saving the chancellor and killing Count Dooku, the war is almost over. And finally, after a terribly long time, he is back home. Back to her.

The ride in the shuttle was smooth, but Anakin felt it's taking too long. He kept reminding himself that it's only going to take a few minutes, he shouldn't be impatient or at least not appear so in front of the chancellor or Obi-Wan. The shuttle landed and Palpatine made his way towards the door, Anakin stood up and followed. Outside the shuttle they were met with a group of politicians and some Jedi, the head of the group was Mace Windu. Anakin watched as the chancellor walked to the group, welcomed by master Windu. The young jedi was on his way to follow when he noticed Obi-Wan standing at the entrance of the ship.

"are you coming master?" He asked

"oh, I'm not brave enough for politicians. I have to report to the council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy" his former master informed him with a tone of sarcasm and amusement.

"hold on second this whole operation was your idea"

"let's not forget that you rescued me from the buzz droids, and you killed count Dooku and rescued the chancellor carrying me unconscious on your back"

"all because of your training"

"Anakin let's be fair today you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians" still cheeky

"alright but you owe me one and not for saving your skin for the tenth time" reminded Anakin. If his master is throwing him to the politicians then Anakin will throw this on his face.

"nine times" corrected Obi-Wan quickly. "that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count. I'll see you after the briefing " with that Obi-wan entered the shuttle and took off towards the Jedi temple. As the young Jedi walked, Bail Organa stepped besides him.

"the republic can't thank you enough" said the viceroy of Alderaan.

"thank you senator" replied Anakin politely. The conversation carried on until he spotted Padme hiding within the shadow of a nearby pillar. 'she came' he thought happily and quickly excused himself from the Senator. Initially he walked in slow controlled steps, but halfway he couldn't control himself any longer and stared jogging, hugging his wife tightly as he reached her." I missed you Padme" isn't that an understatement. He missed more as days passed and turned to months. It's been too long far too long.

"there been whispers that you've been killed"

"I'm alright" he assures her "It feels like we've been apart a lifetime. It might have been if the chancellor have not been kidnapped, I don't think they would ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges" he leaned over to kiss her, but Padme being the more rational out of the two stops him. "not here Anakin". "yes here. I'm tired from all this deception. I don't care if they found out we're married"

Again, being the more rational " Anakin don't say that" she pleads. He looks at her and stops. She's right. They knew it will be difficult when they decided to get married. That's what they agreed to, a relationship built on lies. They can't walk around freely as husband as wife as other couples. They can't express their love without worry and fear as other couples.

So instead he gathers her in his arms again. "let's go home" she whispers in his ears, and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It been a week since he came back. On the afternoon of the seventh day, Padme started to experience some pain.

"are you alright" he asked. Worry seeping into his tone.

"yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine"

"are you sure?"

"yes I am, this happens with every woman, once a month. I don't need to explain this, do I?"

"ew no thank you. I'd rather listen to Obi-wan reciting the Yavin code "

"isn't it about a thousand years old?"

"try telling him that. He keeps citing it whenever he gets captured. If the droid we organic beings, they have shoot themselves by now".

Padme laughs at his antics "Oh Ani, Obi-wan is just acting as the moralist gentleman he is"

* * *

It was late at night when he heard Padme's panicked voice. "Anakin please wake up". The young Jedi woke up quickly. His wife fearful tone pushed away the fog of sleep from his mind. Padme was clutching her side; her face was pale and twisted with pain. Her forehead was covered with sweat. Crawling to her he placed one hand on her shoulder "Padme, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Ani, I 'm in a lot of pain"

"I thought you said that this was normal"

"not like this, it was never as painful as this"

"where does it hurt exactly?"

"my lower abdomen and my back _ I…I can't take it anymore. Anakin, it hurts so much"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down. It wouldn't be helpful if he started to panic now. A med droid won't help them in this situation. This requires professional help. In that moment Anakin made up his mind and quickly dressed himself up. The Jedi walked to the edge of the bed where Padme sat, and as gently as he could( so he wouldn't cause her anymore pain) lifted his wife in his arms and carried her to the speeder.

"Anakin where are we going?"

"to the hospital"

"but Anakin if we're seen together especially at this hour_

"It doesn't matter Padme. You need help and this is more important than keeping our marriage a secret"

"But Ani…"

"it will be alright Padme just trust me"

Anakin places Padme on the speeder's seat and fasten her seat belt. *

Padme was about to argue again but was hit by another wave of pain. What could possibly cause such pain she didn't know. It was getting more painful by the minute. One thought after another was invading Padme's mind. 'what is going on?' 'am I dying?!' 'why am I in so much pain?' 'it's too much someone help me'

"please Anakin hurry" she begs

Anakin increases the speed as fast as he can. He didn't care how many traffic law he broke, or how many red lights he passed. He just wants to get their as soon as possible. he looks sideways at his wife. She is paler than before and sensed that her pain increased. It took all his Jedi training to keep his hands steady on the wheel.

Finally, the hospital came to view. Anakin stopped the speeder, got off, and opened the door at Padme's side. He immediately took her in his arms and entered the hospital

"help, I need help"

The nurses and the droids took notice and brought a hospital cot. They instructed Anakin to place Padme on it. They rushed towards a medical ward and placed Padme on one of the unoccupied beds. One of the droids went to call a healer. Anakin stood next to Padme holding her hand tightly.

A healer came and immediately started asking questions. Padme answered as best as she can. The healer places the palm of her hand on Padme's abdomen, her eyes widen. She relocates herself on the front of the bed, lifts Padme's night gown and stares. "I can see the head. Prepare the delivery room, the baby is on its way"

They must have misheard. They could have sworn that the healer said the baby is coming?!

"I'm sorry, but did you say baby?" asks Anakin; because it's impossible. For a baby to come the mother needs to be pregnant, and Padme is not pregnant. She didn't look pregnant. And if she was, she would have told him.

"yes, the baby is coming" the healer switches her gaze from Anakin to Padme "Senator you are in labor."

* * *

 ***I honestly don't know if they are called seat belts in the star wars universe, but lets pretend they do.**

 **Remember, review means love**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello. I hope I did not take to long to update. thank you for all who read my story and reviewed**

 **I do not own star wars. it belongs to disney**

* * *

Chapter 2: In which never doing anything in half is a Skywalker trait.

Shock. Denial. Fear. Pain, unbearable pain. That is what Padme Amidala is feeling.

"Labor?!" she breathed, unable to process what is going on. "No there must be a mistake I..I'm not pregnant"

The healer looks at the senator with confusion "you did not know?" she asks. Padme shakes her head. The healer's expression turned from confused to fearful. At once Padme knew why. She remembered Sola, her older sister, When she was pregnant. She received prenatal care(Vitamins, minerals, etc.). Padme on the other hand, did not know. She received no prenatal care. Her baby (Baby. She was going to have a Baby now. How did she not know or notice. How is this even possible) is in danger.

Her fear intensifies. Is she going to lose this child when she only just now found out about it?. Is the baby unhealthy?. Is it a miscarriage?. A voice whispered in her head 'Maybe is for the best to have a miscarriage. What would they do with a baby?, their marriage is a secret. They can hide a marriage, but not a baby. A baby will definitely change their lives, for better ….or worse' Padme quickly pushes those thoughts away, before they rooted firmly in her mind. No she won't think like that. this child is hers and Anakin. This baby is a miracle. She'll happily raise it. They'll figure out a way. Somehow they will.

She opened her mouth to ask the healer about the baby's health, but she couldn't form the words. Another wave of contraction hit her more painful than before. It was so painful she could do nothing but follow the healer's orders. The urge to push was so strong. She pushed as hard as she can whenever the healer told her to.

Anakin Skywalker was in shock and disbelieve. His thought were jumping and swirling and they refused to settle. He can feel the beginning of a headache. Suddenly Padme's fear intensifies and he was brought back to the situation at hand . he takes a look at his wife, and she seems to be in deep thought. He wanted to ask her what's wrong, but she beats him when she turned her head towards the healer. He watches as Padme's mouth opens as to say something, but a shriek of pain comes out instead. Padme's grip on Anakin's hand tighten to the point of pain, but he refrains from saying anything. He can sense her pain is far worse than his. He doesn't sense it exactly or how intense is it. He just know that his wife is in so much pain.

Anakin turns to the healer, who is instructing Padme on what to do, "she is in so much pain"

"of course she is. She's in labor" deadpanned the older woman.

"but can't you give her anything to ease the pain?"

"she is too dilated" replies the healer "it's too late to give her anything now"

Another shriek of pain and the jedi looks back towards his wife. He feels so helpless. He doesn't know what to do. He wish he could take her pain away, but he doesn't know how. The only thing he could do is give her his support, so Anakin tightens his grip to assure his wife.

"I can see the head. Just one more push and it will all be over" Padme pushed as hard as she can when suddenly the pain disappeared as if it was never there, and relief replaced it instead. In the background she hears crying. The senator opens her eyes and sees the healer holding a small baby in her hand. Her baby. A sense of euphoria settles, but in was short lived. The baby was immediately taken by a nurse outside the room. The fear comes back with it the dark thoughts too.

"what's wrong" she asks, unable to take her eyes of the place where the baby disappeared. "is the baby okay?"

"we don't know" replies the healer "we're performing tests to evaluate his health. You didn't receive any prenatal care, it can put the baby at risk. We need to make sure he is alright.

He. The healer said he. "It's a boy?" asks padme

"yes, you have a beautiful baby boy"

The healer then held the umbilical cord. Gently tugging it to separate the placenta, in order for it to be delivered. However, the placenta was held firmly in place. It refused to separate. " what's wrong" asked one of the nurses. "I don't know. the placenta is not separating" replied the healer. She tugged again, and when the placenta refused to separate this time too sudden realization struck her.

"there's another baby" said the healer astonished

"WHAT!?" Padme almost yelled "another baby". This can't be happening. They just told her she was pregnant. She just gave birth to a baby boy, the first boy in generations in her family. Now there is ANOTHER!. Padme had no time to process it because the familiar contractions came back.

If Anakin was in shock before, he is in complete disbelieve now. And just like his wife, he didn't have time to process it. Padme was in pain again and supporting her is the main priority.

"push as hard as you can senator" ordered the healer. Within minutes another cry filled the room. "it's a girl" said the healer smiling to Padme. And just like her brother, the little girl was taken away to be examined.

As the babies were being examined, Padme was cleaned up and taken to another room. As the adrenalin wore off, exhaustion sets in. she never had such an urge to sleep. She looks at her left and sees Anakin sitting next to her. She reaches out her hand and takes her husband's hand in hers.

"thank you" she said

"for what Padme?. I didn't do anything. I was only standing there watching"

'and being completely useless' thought the young jedi

"but you were there for me. That's more than I could ask for. I don't know what would I have done if you weren't there with me"

Anakin smiles. He stands up and tucks Padme's head under his chin, hugging her close.

"they're going to be okay right?" pleads Padme fearfully. Anakin's only response is to tighten his hug.

* * *

 **and the twins are here. again thank you for all who read and reviewed. excuse my not so good grammar, English is not my first language. and remember review means love.**


End file.
